Mood Swings - You and me against the world Tie-in (ch 88)
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. Tris is overwhelmed by her pregnancy hormones and takes it out on an unknowing Four.


Tobias' POV

What the fuck just happened? I've never seen Tris so angry. And about the carpet. I look toward the door where she and the girls disappeared and rub my neck.

"Dude, you are so getting laid tonight" Zeke says mockingly.

"Zeke, I'm not in the mood" I say still staring at the door.

"Not right now, but you will be later" he says. I tear my gaze from the door and give him a questioning look.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" I ask.

"I'm more interested in what the hell is wrong with Tris" Uriah says and I nod.

"Mood swings, my boys" Zeke says with a smug grin. "Shauna had them all the time. She snapped from the tiniest things, but after she calmed down she got really horny and fucked my brains out. You are in for a treat, my man" Zeke says patting my shoulder.

"I don't think that's going to happen" I say skeptically.

"Trust me, dude. I know. Shauna used to snap from everything. Listen, Four. It's not really Tris. By now she realized how irrational she reacted and she is probably sorry. But it will happen again. She can't control it and you can't hold it against her. The hormones in her body just make her go nuts. Let her calm down. She will yell, she will call you names, although she has a more advanced vocabulary than Shauna" he says and I chuckle. "It'll pass. Sometimes you can make everything right and she will still get angry from the smallest thing, but even then just let it be. She is not even angry for real. And as soon as she realizes that she will ask you to forgive her and when she feels extra guilty she'll be extra nice to you" he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop that" I say smacking his arm.

"Ow. I'm just saying."

I tell the guys to leave, that I'll clean up by myself, but they insist to help me. I bring all the cleaning supplies into the living room and together we finish sooner than I thought.

"Tris and the girls are at our place" Dwayne says when he reads a text. "Tori asks me not to come home until the movie is over."

"Did she say anything about Tris?" I ask.

"Yeah. Tris is sorry for snapping and apparently Shauna gave her a similar pep talk than the one you got" he says with a chuckle.

"Oh boy" Will says laughing.

"You shut up. At least Shauna and I know what we're talking about. We had a child and we went through all the craziness during her pregnancy. You'll see, Four. I am right."

Eventually they leave and I look around the apartment. Zeke offered Dwayne to take a shower at his place so that he won't disturb the girls. I head upstairs as well and take a quick shower and decide to surprise Tris with a romantic dinner. I text Tori to somehow keep Tris a little longer there if she can or get the girls to just keep her occupied. I decide to make pasta with meat balls, since yeah it's easy and quick. But I also rush down to the cafeteria to get four big slices of Dauntless cake. Tris' cake is much better, but I neither have the time nor the skill to make one of my own. I stop by the florist and buy her flowers and hurry back up and finish everything for the love of my life. I've decided to give her a candlelit dinner on our balcony. I hope she likes it. I text Tori to let her know that everything is set and she replies with a smiley face. The food is warm, the cake is in the fridge, flower petals are on the table, the candles are lit and the huge rose bouquet is in my hand. I wait for Tris to unlock the door to show her how much I love and appreciate her.

I hear some noise outside the door and walk toward it. I grab the roses from the kitchen island and open the door just as Tris wanted to unlock our front door.

"What's this?" she asks surprised.

"My apology" I say and stretch out my hand. She lays her hand in mine and I bend forward to kiss her knuckles. When I look up I smile at her. "I'm sorry for earlier" I say.

"I'm sorry too" she says and steps inside. She closes and locks the door behind her and accepts the flowers.

"No, it's my fault. I should have taken my shoes off and made the guys do the same. You do an awesome job keeping this place clean and I literally just stomped on it."

"Don't exaggerate. You help a lot. And I did overreact. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you and our friends and I'm sorry I called you idiots" she says shyly.

"If I recall it right you called us good for nothing, insensitive, paintball playing, Dauntless troglodytes" I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah" she says and looks away. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I mean you were mostly right. We were paintballing and we are Dauntless and we were very insensitive when we came in without cleaning our boots. And if I'm not wrong troglodyte is another word for caveman. And since I am your caveman and this whole compound is like a huge cave you were quite on topic with your assessment" I say with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you are good for some things" she tells me.

"Just some?" I ask taking her in my arms.

"Okay, a lot. Thank you for not getting mad. I think my hormones just kicked in and I lost it. Shauna warned me that this might happen a few more times" she says and wraps her arms around my neck. "I will just apologize now for every time I will be bitchy and insensitive. You are a wonderful man and I'm lucky to be your wife. I love you."

"I love you too" I say. I kiss her softly on the lips but don't deepen it. "Come on. I have a surprise for you" I say and lead her outside on the balcony.

"Oh my God, Tobias. This looks wonderful" she says taking in the romantic setting. "You didn't have to do this" she says looking at me. I smile at her, happy that she likes it.

"Yeah, I did. And not because of what happened earlier, but because you deserve it. But don't be too disappointed with our meal" I tell her truthfully.

"I won't. I promise. I love your cooking."

"Here, sit down" I say holding out a chair and allowing her to sit down. "Dinner will be out momentarily." I walk back inside to get our plates and return outside. I set one plate in front of her and the other on the other side of our table. I pour her some water, since she can't have any alcohol and then do the same for myself and sit down.

"Thank you. This looks wonderful."

"I hope it's good. I didn't really have time to make anything better."

"It's perfect. Thank you so much." We eat our food and I tell her about my day with the guys, while she tells me about her day with the girls. After we eat I bring out two huge slices of Dauntless cake. Then she asks me about the pictures I promised to show her. I do so and explain where it is and that I already made reservations for next weekend. I tell her that I also talked to Dwayne and Connor to let them know we won't be reachable until Monday morning. She stands up and walks to where I sit and sits down on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. She kisses me passionately and we decide to take this upstairs to our bedroom. Maybe Zeke was right.


End file.
